


Balthazar meets Tyler Hoechlin

by Sprigelf92



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprigelf92/pseuds/Sprigelf92
Summary: Balthazar my OC happens to run into Tyler Hoechlin and he has some fun.





	Balthazar meets Tyler Hoechlin

Balthazar was wondering around LA enjoying all the eye candy and wondering if maybe he’d get lucky today and run into a celebrity. As he was about to give up, he suddenly felt a tug telling him to go down a street he already had. He follows it and right as he turns a corner he bumps into a guy. The guy staggers back and Balthazar sees that he bumped into a gorgeous hunk of a man he’s tall, broad shouldered, muscular, and a feast for the eyes. He’s wearing a plain grey tee that hugs his figure and jeans that do the same. “Sorry about that” the hunk says as he looks at Balthazar and that’s when he realizes who it is. “I’m so sorry Mr. Hoechlin, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”. Tyler laughs and sticks his hand out to shake Balthazar’s “Please call me Tyler, Mr. Hoechlin is my father.”. Balthazar laughs and shakes his hand, “I’m Balthazar, for bumping into you can I at least buy you a cup of coffee?” Tyler looks away and then back to Balthazar “I would like that but I’m actually on the way to.” Balthazar’s eyes sparkle and Tyler stops mid thought. “You know what I accept, lead the way.” Tyler and Balthazar walk down the street towards Tyler’s favorite coffee shop in the area. They soon arrive, and Balthazar orders the coffees while Tyler grabs a table. Soon they’re both sitting and talking. Balthazar enjoys the conversation but the whole time all he can think of is how gorgeous Tyler is but how he looks better with a beard. He watches as a beard and mustache starts to grow on Tyler’s face, he reaches up and scratches it but doesn’t pay any attention to it. The conversation goes on and Balthazar starts looking at Tyler’s muscles and how they’d look if they really filled out his outfit. Balthazar watches as first Tyler’s pecs swell filling the shirt and pressing against it. Next his shoulders broaden, and his biceps grow as well and Balthazar can see his abs push against his shirt. “Well for this wonderful conversation the next round is on me.” Tyler stands and walks to the counter and Balthazar checks out his butt, so plump but it needs more. Tyler’s butt swells filling out his jeans until they look like they might burst. Next Balthazar wishes that Tyler’s shirt would change to a muscle shirt. The shirt loses its sleeves and the collar dips down showing off his chest. When Tyler returns Balthazar thanks him and he tries to not drool on the table but there’s more missing. Hair, for his most recent role Tyler had shaved his chest. Balthazar wishes for him to have thicker body hair. Soon Tyler’s chest and arms are covered in a thick but sexy coat of hair. Balthazar looks at him and all he can think is muscle bear. Balthazar decides to take it further though. He wills Tyler to lean back in the chair and he does. Balthazar wills Tyler to gain a bit of softness to his current form. His abs disappear under a soft belly and the rest of him gains some softness as well. Balthazar is really having to fight the impulse to drool at this point. He adds one more touch he makes Tyler a full bear he makes him gay. “Well this conversation has been so wonderful.” Tyler smiles at him and his eyes have a hunger that Balthazar knows all too well. “Now the question comes to a fork, your place or mine?” Balthazar finishes his drink and grabs Tyler’s hand, “How about yours, I’ve always wanted to see the place of one of the hottest bears of Hollywood.” He winks at Tyler. “One of them, scoffs, I’m hurt but yes let’s go.” Tyler stands holding Balthazar’s hand and they leave the shop. As they walked to Tyler’s place Balthazar admired his work and in a bit they stopped. “Well here we are, shall we?” Tyler scoops Balthazar into his arms. Balthazar kisses him, “Yes I believe we shall.”


End file.
